This invention relates to a microscope slide and more particularly to one having a coated portion providing a raised marking or writing surface.
Typical microscope slides of the prior art include a "frosted" portion as a marking surface. This frosted area is created by sandblasting, acid etching, mechanical abrading, or other method of roughening the surface of the glass so that a permanent marking surface is created to accept marking by pen, pencil, or other marking instrument. All of these techniques create a frosted surface by removing material from the glass surface, therefore necessarily resulting in a marking surface which is recessed from, or certainly no higher than, the surface of the glass slide. Furthermore, such frosted glass, while providing a matte surface on the glass, does not result in a marking surface having a pronounced background to contrast with information to be written thereon.
It is an object of this invention to provide a microscope slide having a raised marking surface which is absorbtive and receptive to marking materials, which is pigmented to provide a visual contrast to such marking surface, which is resistant to a variety of laboratory solvents, reagents, stains or chemicals and which may also be produced in a variety of colors to facilitate color coding.